Unconditionally
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Douze destinées différentes. Douze personnes qui se sont séparés sur les bancs du lycée et qui ne se sont plus vus depuis. Douze personnes devenues des étrangers diamétralement opposés qui vont devoir se revoir après huit ans de silence. Douze personnes aux horizons dispersés reliés par une affaire de meurtre d'une ampleur sans pareil.
1. Prologue

Douze chemins différents

**_Osaka_**

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle balançait sa tête vers l'arrière, fixant les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel sombre. Un instant, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se mettre dans un pétrin pareil : il n'y avait qu'elle pour accepter une telle mission. Un instant, elle soupira et glissa sa main dans sa tignasse courte aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Se revoir après tant d'années…

**_Los Angeles_**

Il marchait dans les rues, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il devait disparaître, il avait déjà créé trop de problèmes, il le savait. Avec cette stupide affaire de drogue, il avait endossé plus de dettes, et, même s'il n'était pas entièrement clean, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire tomber la tête pensante du réseau. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux turquoise, perdu.

- Dans quel merdier j'me suis encore fourré…

**_Moscou_**

Après s'être étirée longuement, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, heureuse d'avoir investi dans cette petite merveille qu'était ce lecteur MP3 imperméable. Lentement, elle se laissa glissa dans l'eau du bassin, la laissant couvrir ses cheveux noirs. Après avoir fait quelques mouvements de bras, elle s'élança, aussitôt, ses larmes se mêlèrent au chlore.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que tu partes ?

**_Rio de Janeiro_**

Il rit en entendant la plaisanterie d'un de ses amis barmans. Seulement, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Alors il recommença à essayer les verres doucement, glissant parfois sa main dans ses cheveux blancs décolorés. Il avait tout fait pour se différencier de ce frère jumeau parfait, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il le regrettait amèrement, seul et perdu dans les rues de Rio.

- J'suis tellement désolé, petit frère…

**_Paris_**

La représentation battait son plein. Le public était stupéfait. Quand enfin le rideau tomba sur le porté final, un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva. Alors la troupe salua, rayonnante. Mais quand ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires la danseuse étoile ne put retenir une larme en retirant la perruque blonde qui cachait sa longue tignasse verte qu'elle aimait. Son pays lui manquait.

- Si seulement je pouvais rentrer…

**_Tokyo_**

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il se plaquait contre la portière d'une voiture, son arme levée. Depuis qu'il était devenu Commissaire, il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Il soupira en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait depuis sa chevelure rousse. Après avoir accordé un regard aux policiers à ses côtés, il s'élança. Dans le fond, ça avait toujours été ainsi, et ça le resterait.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps…

**_Berlin_**

Le soleil se levait sur la capitale allemande et un jeune homme prit appui à la fenêtre de son petit studio qui faisait face à la porte Brandebourg. Il sourit tristement en passant ses doigts sur le 69 qui ornait sa joue, puis attrapa son sac de cours avec une pomme. Quelques secondes plus tard, il courait vers la faculté d'archéologie, pensant à ceux qu'il avait laissés là-bas.

- J'aimerai tellement vous revoir.

**_Rome_**

Elle avait toujours énormément travaillé, mais dans le fond, elle aimait boire et s'amuser. C'était ce qu'elle faisait le plus clair de son temps dans cette ville mythique, mais en fin de compte, il lui manquait quelque chose qui était resté à Tokyo, des années plus tôt, à sa sortie de lycée. Elle soupira en buvant un verre de vodka, secouant ses cheveux blonds élégamment.

- Que deviens-tu là-bas, Gin ?

**_Bombay_**

Un homme aux cheveux longs rouges et au torse parsemé de tatouages se prélassait dans un spa dans sa suite, au dernier étage d'un magnifique hôtel. Son portable et son ordinateur portable étaient déposés par terre. Malgré l'article à rendre pour le lendemain, il relisait la missive arrivée le matin même de Tokyo avec un léger sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

- Ce serait tellement bien de se retrouver une nouvelle fois…

**_Montréal_**

Elle s'était laissé tomber dans une ruelle pour pleurer. Sa famille lui manquait : son frère adoptif à Tokyo, sa sœur défunte, sa demi-sœur à Osaka, et elle perdue dans la vie américaine de modèle. Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux violets, avait dans le fond tout pour être heureuse, mais elle se sentait tellement vide à l'intérieur, loin des siens, de chez elle.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison…

**_Bagdad_**

Il soupira en armant son fusil mitrailleur. Un instant, il ferma les yeux pour revoir ce visage qui lui manquait. Ces cheveux noirs si doux qu'il adorait. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'engager. Mais lui non plus ne lui en avait pas donné dans le fond. Il rit légèrement en rouvrant les yeux d'un rire étranglé et triste : le temps n'était plus aux regrets.

- Pardonne-moi Rukia.

**_Cape Town_**

Elle grimaça en découvrant le corps mutilé qui venait de lui être amené : elle allait encore avoir du travail pour la nuit. Dans un soupir, elle rabattit vers l'arrière sa longue chevelure blonde comme les blés avant de monter son masque sur son nez et d'attraper un scalpel. À l'université, avec eux, ça lui paraissait simple. Maintenant, tout lui paraissait si lointain…

- La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, pas vrai ?

Douze destinées différentes. Douze personnes qui se sont séparés sur les bancs du lycée et qui ne se sont plus vus depuis. Douze personnes devenues des étrangers diamétralement opposés qui vont devoir se revoir après huit ans de silence. Douze personnes aux horizons dispersés reliés par une affaire de meurtre d'une ampleur sans pareil. Douze personnes qui vivent sur les cinq continents et qui n'imaginent pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à leur passé. Seulement, devant la gravité de ce qui les attend, le temps n'est pas aux remords et aux regrets mais à l'action. Devenus des étrangers les uns par rapport aux autres, ils devront s'allier en oubliant le passé, sans réserve, sans conditions… Unconditionally.


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'appel de sa terre natale

_Chapitre 01_

L'appel de sa terre natale

_**Cape Town**_

Le soleil se levait sur la Montagne de Table. Lentement, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ouvrit les première chose qu'elle vit fut cette splendide montagne, droite, comme une table irréelle, sans le moindre nuage. Alors qu'elle souriait, une main se posa sur sa hanche doucement, caressant sa peau brune avec tendresse.

Tu es sûre de vouloir partir, Hallibel ?

Quittant le tableau sublime des yeux, elle se retourna sous les draps pour faire face à un homme aux cheveux mi- longs bruns et à la barbe naissante. Elle lui sourit doucement en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Ce n'est que provisoire, Coyote…

Tu es déjà partie une fois, si tu y retournes, tu ne reviendras pas.

Elle garda le silence, sachant pertinemment que son fiancé avait raison. Tristement, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, se blottissant contre le corps musclé près d'elle. Attendri par le combat intérieur qu'elle menait, il caressa son dos de ses mains, créant une sensation de chaleur sur sa peau.

Quand partons-nous ?

Ils m'ont demandé d'y être le plus rapidement possible, les billets d'avion sont pour dans deux jours.

L'homme acquiesça en raffermissant sa prise. Lui aussi, quitter ce pays lui brisait le cœur. Mais pour suivre celle dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, il était prêt à tout, y compris quitter le pays qui l'avait vu grandir.

Tu n'es pas obligé.

J'te l'ai dit, j'resterai à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Et tu auras besoin d'aide, là-bas.

Elle fut plus touchée qu'elle ne put le dire. Alors lentement, elle l'embrassa, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans sa chambre. Un instant, elle se dit qu'elle regretterait cet appartement de la Waterfront qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à acquérir. Mais les mains de son fiancé eurent tôt fait de la ramener au moment présent.

Je t'aime, Tia Hallibel.

Elle sourit légèrement en glissant sa main dans son épaisse tignasse blonde, rabattant ses cheveux en arrière.

Moi aussi je t'aime, Coyote Stark !

Et elle l'embrassa, se disant qu'ils pouvaient bien l'attendre à son travail après les nuits qu'elle y avait déjà passées…

_**Bagdad**_

Une explosion retentit. Aussitôt, un homme aux cheveux bruns sursauta dans son lit, tombant au sol sous la surprise. Ne prenant pas le temps de se plaindre, il se releva pour s'approcher en courant de la fenêtre, butant sur les vêtements et les livres qui traînaient au sol.

Kaien, la base est attaquée ! s'écria un homme en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Il vit seulement un éclair noir passer devant lui en enfilant une veste large de treillis. Aussitôt, il le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'arme. Le mur Ouest brûlait déjà, et ils pouvaient voir les hommes se battre au Nord. Le brun jura, mécontent, en mettant un casque.

Comment ont-ils pu attaquer sans que nous les voyions arriver ?

Des taupes infiltrées…

Un cri de rage échappa au soldat alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. La base sécurisée ressemblait à un champ de bataille, il n'avait plus vu un tel carnage depuis au moins six mois. Il jura en se disant que ça se passait la veille de son départ définitif de l'armée.

Commandant Shiba, on a besoin de vous.

Il soupira tristement en s'approchant de l'homme qui le suppliait du regard. D'un geste de la main, il leur fit signe d'avancer. Et c'est en silence qu'ils avancèrent vers les combats les plus proches : il devait au moins défendre la base avant de partir. Il ne vit pas arriver un homme dans leur direction sur sa droite. Mais quand il le vit ouvrir le manteau qu'il portait, c'était trop tard.

À couvert !

Son hurlement fut couvert par le bruit de l'explosion. Il retint un cri en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du fusil mitrailleur qu'il tenait en main, mais s'écartèrent vivement quand il retomba sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors que sa respiration se coupait. Cherchant l'air, il tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Suffoquant, il se cambra, arquant son dos à l'en briser, avant de sentir son acuité visuelle baisser. Bientôt, il retomba, son corps inerte et flasque, sur le sable, paupières closes. Seul un prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres :

Rukia…

_**Montréal **_

Une jeune femme aux yeux violets et aux cheveux bruns coupés en un carré légèrement plongeant fixait le billet d'avion pour Tokyo qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Ebahie, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer : jamais elle n'aurait osé penser que son rêve deviendrait réalité. Les gens fourmillaient à ses côtés, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Rukia, c'est ton tour, tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un minimum de conviction !

Mais la brunette attrapa ses affaires, un sourire illuminant son visage fatigué. Toutes les personnes présentes en restèrent interdites : personne ne l'avait plus vu sourire ainsi depuis des années. En fait, depuis que leur mannequin vedette avait reçu une lettre de son frère adoptif disant que sa sœur était morte, mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu savoir sa cadette à son enterrement.

J'arrête tout, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Le directeur de l'agence s'approcha à grands pas, furibond, et leva la main pour l'abattre sur la joue de la plus jeunes. Seulement, contrairement à son comportement habituel, elle soutint son regard, serrant les dents, le foudroyant de ses yeux violets si envoûtants. Fou de rage, il abattit la main. Mais elle ne toucha pas sa cible, un homme s'étant dressé entre eux.

Je pense que vous avez fait assez de mal ainsi, Yammi. Partez, Mademoiselle Kuchiki, je m'occupe de ce rustre.

Et sans se faire prier, la plus jeune prit ses jambes à son cou, le regard pétillant de bonheur. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle, aller sur la tombe de sa sœur pour s'excuser d'être partie, serrer son beau-frère dans ses bras, et enlacer sa demi-sœur comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

Je reviens !

Cependant, alors qu'elle traversait les rues en courant, elle réalisa une chose : elle n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de sa famille depuis son départ et la mort de sa sœur de sang. Aussitôt, une peur sans borne lui prit les entrailles. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? S'ils ne lui pardonnaient pas ? Devait-elle vraiment rentrer pour se heurter à une fin de non-recevoir ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre qui trônait au centre de la table de la cuisine. Elle en relut quelques lignes avant de fermer ses poings. Non, elle rentrerait au pays, c'était là qu'était sa place. Pour le reste, elle aviserait une fois sur place. Mais ce fut avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'elle termina ses bagages pour se rendre à l'aéroport de Montréal, duquel partait, six heures plus tard, son avion pour Tokyo.

_**Bombay**_

Il venait de signer son dernier article. Satisfait, il observait le soleil se coucher lentement, depuis sa chambre d'hôtel. Une flûte de champagne à la main, il soupira en sentant le bain à remous de son jacuzzi s'activer. À Tokyo, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le même confort, malgré l'argent qu'il avait gagné avec ses articles. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il balançait sa tête vers l'arrière pour la déposer sur le rebord du jacuzzi.

Vous revoir après tout c'temps… ça va être chouette !

Malgré la moquerie présente dans sa voix, il était sincère. Ses amis lui avaient réellement manqués, tout comme le Japon, et y retourner ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. Certes il adorait l'Inde, mais face à son pays du soleil levant… Et puis, il revenait par un ordre express du Premier Ministre qui lui offrait une place de choix dans une nouvelle émission en vue de faire avancer l'enquête sur laquelle il allait travailler. Il avait dit avoir besoin de représentant de chaque branche, pour infiltrer un réseau, même s'il n'y avait rien eu de plus précis. Cependant, une question ne cessait de tarauder l'esprit du rouge : pourquoi avoir fait appel à lui ? De plus, s'il avait été choisi, la probabilité que le reste de leur groupe ait été reformé était grande. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en demander la raison.

J'finirai bien trouver, foi de Renji Abaraï !

Et il termina sa flûte de champagne cul sec, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres : il lui restait encore quatre heures avant d'embarquer pour Tokyo.

_**Rome**_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain était assise derrière un bureau. Elle voyait les ruines du Colisée depuis sa fenêtre, mais cette vision ne suffisait pas à faire remonter son moral. Devant elle trônait une lettre du Premier Ministre Yamamoto. Lentement, elle la relut pour la sixième fois depuis son arrivée à son travail. Elle en avait délaissé les robes qu'elle dessinait. Une seule question la taraudait :

Pourquoi veut-il que j'y retourne…

Un instant, elle observa le nom de lettres noires sur la feuille : Mademoiselle Rangiku Matsumoto. Elle soupira à nouveau en se disant que jamais elle n'aurait dû quitter le Japon. Là-bas, elle avait toujours été acceptée, contrairement à Rome. Et puis, il y avait Gin, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié… Alors elle se leva, rangea l'ensemble de ses croquis dans un cartons, et pris en main les billets qui dépassaient de l'enveloppe : le lendemain, elle serait de retour chez elle.

_**Berlin**_

Enfin son cours se terminait. Depuis son retour d'Egypte, il n'avait presque pas eu une minute à lui. Lentement, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, réprimant un bâillement. Une fois le dernier étudiant sorti, il referma la porte pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Il préférait se noyer dans son travail, afin de ne pas penser. Car oui, pour lui, quitter le Japon comptait parmi ses plus belles bévues. Certes il avait un travail superbe qu'il adorait, mais ses amis lui manquaient affreusement. De tout le groupe, il n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Kiara Kuchiki, une fille assez survoltée qui avait préféré quitter Tokyo en voyant que leur groupe, malgré les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faits, explosait lentement. Lui aussi avait préféré partir, mais pour recevoir le meilleur enseignement possible. Elle l'avait compris, mais elle était partie, malgré les suppliques de son meilleur ami, Ichigo : elle ne voulait pas être en compétition avec lui.

Professeur Hisagi, je peux vous parler ?

Surpris, le brun releva la tête pour voir son Directeur d'Etudes fermer la porte derrière lui. Doucement, il lui tendit une lettre, attendant patiemment qu'il la lise avant d'entamer la conversation. Au fil de la lecture, l'archéologue sentit son visage s'embraser.

Cela me désole de perdre un élément tel que vous, mais j'ai reçu ici, une annonce pour un poste qui vient de se libérer à Tokyo. Si vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous, tout semble être déjà arrangé.

Pour la forme, le brun demanda si cela posait un réel problème qu'il parte. Mais le sourire de son supérieur le réconforta. Alors il ramassa ses affaires rapidement et se rua presque hors du bureau, son billet d'avion dans sa poche : il lui restait quatre heures avant le décollage.

Shuuhei !

Surpris, il se retourna et sourit à l'homme qui s'approcha pour lui serrer la main.

J'espère vous revoir un jour. Et bonne chance au Japon.

_**Tokyo**_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux comme le feu soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit d'hôpital. Son épaule était bandée, il n'avait rien de grave sinon une éraflure, mais sa petite sœur était tellement inquiète qu'elle refusait de le laisser sortir.

Allez, Yuzu, s'te plait !

Non Ichi-nii, c'est hors de question, tu as été blessé !

La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer… tenta le roux.

Mais la petite blonde lui tourna le dos, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, refusant de revenir sur sa décision. Dépité, le rouquin se laissa tomber en arrière dans ses oreillers, maugréant à l'encontre d'une petite sœur adorable mais un peu trop protectrice. Quoiqu'il avait le beau rôle de dire ça : après tout, c'était pour protéger sa famille et ses amis, et accessoirement les citoyens japonais, qu'il s'était engagé dans la police… Et qu'il s'était même spécialisé jusqu'à devenir Commandant du Bureau d'Enquêtes Criminelles de Tokyo, puis Commissaire de ce même bureau.

Si j'te dis un secret, tu me laisses sortir ?

Quel genre de secret ?

Un vrai secret que tu vas adorer.

La cadette réfléchit un instant, son cœur balançant entre curiosité et devoir. Finalement, sa curiosité étant trop grande, elle accepta. Aussitôt, Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa ses affaires, prêt à sortir. Une fois prêt, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa jeune sœur, souriant.

Kiara va revenir.

Et il quitta alors qu'un cri de joie s'élevait dans son dos. Yuzu aussi avait toujours aimé la meilleure amie de son frère. Elle leur avait manqué, à tous.

_**Paris**_

La nuit tombait. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir danser le _Lac des cygnes_, le rôle d'Odette/Odile, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en direction des loges, le Directeur de l'Opéra de Paris l'appela. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

Je dois aller m'entrainer Monsieur…

Non, il faut que nous parlions Neliel. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Clélie va vous remplacer.

Me remplacer ? Mais… ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

L'homme la couva tendrement du regard avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Tremblante, elle s'exécuta. C'était sa carrière qui s'effondrait, ce rôle était tout pour elle, elle l'avait travaillé pendant des mois avec assiduité. Et si elle cessait de danser, ses souvenirs reviendraient la hanter : elle avait tout abandonné pour la danse et même si elle avait du succès, elle regrettait d'avoir piétiné ses amis pour y arriver.

J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin, pour vous.

Surprise et inquiète à la fois, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts s'en empara et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Presque immédiatement, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Quand elle osa à nouveau regarder son directeur, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et il ne perdit pas de temps pour lui tendre un billet d'avion.

Allez faire vos valises, votre avion décolle dans quatre heures.

_**Rio de Janeiro **_

Un long soupir s'échappa de la gorge d'un étrange jeune homme albinos alors qu'il posait un verre sur le comptoir. Puis il en prit un second en main pour le nettoyer énergiquement. Malheureusement, il atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit désagréable pour sa tête douloureuse à cause de l'alcool ingurgité la veille.

Shiro, tu pourrais faire attention ! le réprimanda un homme latino à ses côtés.

Et il ramassa les débris du verre pour le mettre dans une poubelle à côté des débris des six autres verres qu'il avait déjà brisés depuis son arrivée trente minutes plus tôt. Il revoyait sans cesse le contenu d'une lettre qu'il avait reçue du Premier Ministre Japonais, Yamamoto, accompagné d'un billet d'avion direct pour Tokyo. La seule chose qui le tourmentait était la réaction de son frère en le voyant arriver sans prévenir, après des années de silence. D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes.

Encore un verre et j'te vire ! lança son patron alors qu'un énième verre tombait au sol.

Le blanc le regarda de ses yeux mordorés avant de presque arracher son tablier pour le lui jeter au visage. Sous le geste, le silence tomba sur le bar.

Pas b'soin, j'me casse t'façons !

Et il quitta définitivement cette vie qui l'ennuyait. Dans le fond, il avait envie de la voir, cette fameuse tête que ferait son frère jumeau en le voyant apparaître.

_**Moscou **_

Elle fendait l'eau chlorée à une vitesse époustouflante. Elle avait préféré laisser ses lunettes de plongée sur le rebord de la piscine, laissant ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau : elle détestait qu'on puisse voir une quelconque marque de faiblesse chez elle. Depuis la disparition de sa meilleure amie, Inoue, qui avait décidé de partir avant la fin de ses études avec un homme plus âgé que personne ne connaissait, elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer devant quiconque.

Tatsuki, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi !

Surprise, elle tourna la tête pour voir Yoruichi, son entraineuse s'approcher. Elle était grande avec la peau brune et des cheveux violets. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du bord, l'entraineuse s'approcha avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Toi et moi, on part pour Tokyo !

Comment ça ? balbutia la brune.

Elle sentait des émotions contradictoires s'emparer d'elles. Il y avait la joie de revoir ses amis et de retrouver son pays préféré, celui dans lequel elle avait grandi, mais également la peur de se retrouver à l'endroit où elle avait perdu celle qui comptait le plus pour elle. Et si jamais elle apprenait qu'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Yoruichi lui sourit en posant sa main sur son épaule.

T'es ma pouliche, on va rejoindre l'équipe nationale de Tokyo ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial !

Devant l'enthousiasme de celle qu'elle surnommait la « femme-chat », Tatsuki ne put qu'accepter et sourire doucement. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience…

On part quand ?

Ce soir, va faire tes bagages !

_**Los Angeles**_

Il soupira en trépignant sur le siège du grand hall. Les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, il observait les allers-venues de ses yeux bleu perçants. Les gens effectuaient des détours pour le contourner, tant il était impressionnant. Force était d'avouer qu'avoir des cheveux turquoise en pétard était peu commun. Pas plus que d'avoir un bandage sur la tempe à cause d'un mauvais coup reçu la veille.

Tin il va arriver oui, c'bordel ? grogna-t-il.

Les rares personnes encore présentes dans un périmètre de moins de deux mètres s'enfuirent devant la voix rauque et menaçante qui venait de s'élever. Non vraiment, il fichait la trouille. Enfin, une voix s'éleva dans le haut-parleur. Alors il ramassa son sac et se dirige vers la file d'attente qui se formait. Un homme tenta de lui passer devant, mais d'un simple grognement peu amène, il le relaya à la fin de la queue humaine. Une fois devant un douanier, il tendit son passeport et son billet. Après vérification, l'homme le lui tendit avec un sourire.

Bon voyage, Monsieur Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ouais, il retournait au pays. Maintenant, de là à savoir s'il allait s'agir d'un bon ou d'un mauvais voyage…


	3. Chapitre 2 - Retrouvailles

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! A partir de maintenant, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne peux plus rédiger sous les douze capitales, je vais donc me contenter d'alterner les points de vue, même si je resterai plus souvent sur l'avis de Rei Kuchiki, puisqu'il s'agit de mon personnage principal ! Personnage dont vous allez apprendre un tout petit peu le passé, mais vraiment qu'un tout petit peu, ce ne serait pas amusant de tout vous dévoiler en un seul chapitre ! **

**Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, mais Rei Kuchiki et l'environnement dans lequel elle évolue viennent de mon imagination... Bon, ok, Tokyo existe mais je le décris selon ma vision des choses, tout comme l'histoire. **

**Une autre petite précision pour le contenu de cette fanfiction : les meurtres et autres évènements sont entièrement inventés même s'ils se basent sur des modes de fonctionnement ayant déjà existés (dans les prochains chapitre je classerai ma fiction en M pour la violence en majeure partie). **

**Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

* * *

Retrouvailles

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts arc-en-ciel alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux en fixant le paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le train d'Osaka allait bientôt arriver en gare de Tokyo. Après s'être étirée, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et brancha la musique, se disant que sortir pour tout oublier lui ferait sans doute du bien. Ça ou une bonne dose d'alcool. Sur la petite table devant elle trônait encore la lettre qu'elle avait reçue un peu plus tôt. Dès la première ligne, elle avait accepté. Maintenant, elle se demandait pourquoi tant d'empressement. L'envie de revoir son meilleur ami resté dans la capitale ? L'envie de changer d'air après sa dernière affaire durant laquelle elle avait recueilli le dernier souffle d'un de ses coéquipiers et accessoirement petit ami ? Elle grogna à nouveau, augmentant le son de la musique pour ne plus entendre ses pensées. Puis elle reposa ses yeux anthracite sur la lettre. Trop penser ne lui avait jamais été. Elle, c'était plus le mot « impulsif » qui la caractérisait : elle agissait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite. Lentement, elle posa ses yeux anthracite sur la lettre posée devant elle.

_Commandant Rei Kuchiki,_

_Vous êtes, par la présente, conviée à vous rendre à Tokyo pour une durée indéterminée, en vue d'aider le Commissaire Ichigo Kurosaki dans une nouvelle affaire épineuse qui requiert la plus grande discrétion et une extrême prudence._

_Si vous acceptez cette nouvelle mission, veuillez nous contacter dans les plus brefs délais, nous mettrons à votre disposition appartement et billets de train, afin que votre arrivée se fasse dans les meilleurs conditions possibles._

_Cordialement._

_Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto._

La signature du Premier Ministre japonais trônait sur le bas de la page. Elle eut un rictus narquois en repliant la feuille pour la fourrer en vrac dans son sac : l'affaire devait vraiment être grave pour qu'elle reçoive une telle lettre personnelle de l'homme, qui, malgré le ton affable, ne laissait pas de réelle marche de manœuvre. Il n'en était pas à lui poser un ultimatum, heureusement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver cet arrière-goût. Après avoir rabattu la petite table, elle posa son sac sur ses genoux pour vérifier si tout était en ordre. Elle sourit devant les deux chats verts qui la fixaient sur le tissu marron : ils semblaient lui faire un clin d'œil pour l'encourager à aller de l'avant. Après avoir tout rangé, elle prit un chewing-gum, et se réinstalla confortablement, rajustant son casque sur ses oreilles. Elle avait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes devant elle avant d'arriver à destination.

Enfin le train s'arrêta. Alors que le wagon se vidait, elle s'étira, fit glisser son sac autour de ses épaules sur sa veste en cuir noire, puis quitta le compartiment en tirant une petite valise derrière elle. Après être descendue sur le quai, elle prit une profonde inspiration en fixant le ciel gris visible derrière les vitres du quai. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Dans sa poche, elle fit tourner les clés de son nouvel appartement qu'elle avait récupérées trois jours plus tôt, quand elle avait déménagé ses meubles et le plus gros de ses affaires. Enfin, l'air lui parvint aux narines. Elle sourit en s'immobilisant pour observer la ville qu'elle voyait s'étendre devant elle. Force était pour elle d'avouer que Tokyo était foncièrement différente d'Osaka. Lentement, elle s'approcha de l'allée des taxis, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, quand un cri attira son attention. S'immobilisant, elle vit une silhouette fine courir dans sa direction sur sa droite, agitant les bras comme un dément. Fronçant les sourcils, elle reconnut sans peine la tignasse orange de son meilleur ami. Alors elle lâcha sa valise pour s'approcher, l'enlaçant vivement en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux longs jusqu'à ses reins. La dernière fois, ils lui arrivaient dans la nuque, ça avait bien changé en huit ans.

- Tu m'as manqué, Ichigo.

Il rit légèrement en la repoussant pour l'observer, observant son visage fatigué et ses yeux anthracite si caractéristiques qui l'avaient toujours fasciné, avant d'attraper la valise qui était tombée derrière elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

- Toi aussi Rei. Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, n'comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser repartir !

Elle sentit le reproche dans la phrase de son meilleur ami : celui de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant ces longues années, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, glissant sa main dans celle du rouquin à la recherche d'un contact qui lui avait bien plus manqué qu'elle s'en serait doutée.

- J't'accompagne à ton appartement avant d'aller au boulot ! Histoire que tu te débarbouilles un peu avant les grandes retrouvailles !

- Grandes retrouvailles ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle le fixa alors qu'il contournait sa Volvo, après avoir rangé la valise dans le coffre. Elle vit l'ennui et la gêne sur ses traits fins alors qu'il s'asseyait derrière le volant, l'enjoignant à l'imiter. Silencieuse, attendant une réponse, elle s'exécuta, et mit sa ceinture.

- On a tous été convoqués.

- Tous ?

- Tout notre groupe de lycée.

Aussitôt, son visage se ferma. Lentement, elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux multicolores avant de poser son front contre la fenêtre. En acceptant cette mission, elle n'avait pas pensé revoir l'entièreté de ses anciens amis, dont elle avait souffert de l'éloignement.

- Ichi, emmène-moi danser ce soir.

- Avec tout le travail qu'on a, je ne sais pas si…

- S'il-te-pait…

Surpris, il l'observa en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge, mais elle s'obstinait à regarder à travers la vitre. Il ne vit que son poing serré sur le tissu du treillis militaire qu'elle portait. Alors qu'il repartait, il poussa un long soupir.

- J'peux me libérer. Pourquoi y tiens-tu ?

- J'veux oublier. L'espace d'une nuit j'veux pouvoir revivre.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là ? s'enquit-il en se garant face à l'immeuble où allait maintenant habiter la jeune femme.

Elle sourit en sortant de l'habitacle, l'attendant devant l'entrée, silencieuse. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse. Si c'était à cause des évènements survenus à Osaka ou à cause de la future rencontre avec ceux qu'elle n'avait plus vus depuis huit ans, Ichigo n'aurait su le dire.

- Rien du tout…

- Rei.

- Rien d'autre qu'la vérité Ichi… Mais je n'peux pas en parler. Pas encore.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle le précéda dans l'ascenseur pour monter au douzième étage. Tranquillement, elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, avant d'inviter Ichigo à la suivre à l'intérieur. Il fit un petit tour du propriétaire en souriant alors qu'elle allait se rafraîchir le visage, puis retourna vers sa voiture. Une fois installés, il reparti en direction du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles qui allait devenir leur nouveau QG officiel.

- Quoi de nouveau sinon ?

- Je sors d'un séjour à l'hôpital, sinon, que de l'ancien que j'aurais le loisir de te raconter autour d'un verre ce soir.

- Hôpital ?

- Une intervention qui a mal tournée.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Une balle dans l'épaule et une autre dans l'abdomen… La troisième a ricoché sur une de mes côtes, heureusement sinon j'étais vraiment mal.

- Tu ne portais pas de gilet ?

Elle éclata de rire en quittant la voiture pour le précéder dans le long couloir qui menait au bureau du rouquin : dans le fond, c'était semblable à l'endroit où elle travaillait avant. Tranquillement, elle retira sa veste en cuir pour laisser apparaître une marque étrangement pâle sur son épaule, à l'endroit où la balle avait été extraite.

- Jamais Ichi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà, l'intervention n'était pas censée se passer comme ça, et ensuite, j'déteste ça. Ça m'ralentis. T'sais frôler la mort on s'y fait.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue, s'asseyant sur son bureau tranquillement pour observer les personnes présentes. Elle les reconnut presque toutes : Tatsuki, Neliel, Renji, Matsumoto et Hallibel. Eux ne semblaient pas l'avoir reconnue. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle détourna le regard pour voir apparaître un homme imposant qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme le premier ministre Yamamoto. Le saluant d'un bref signe de tête, elle ne changea pas de position, se contentant seulement d'arrêter de mâcher son chewing-gum.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer !

- Il manque encore Hisagi-san et Shiba-kun ! fit remarquer Ichigo.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux retardataires. Après leur avoir adressé un regard significatif, l'homme s'inclina, et frappa dans ses mains pour ordonner le silence.

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous vous connaissez tous. Je vais donc passer outre les présentations et vous expliquer directement la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait revenir au Japon.

Le silence prit place. Ichigo s'assit près de Rei, passant son bras autour de ses épaules avec un faible sourire. Lui aussi avait appréhendé les retrouvailles, surtout celles avec sa meilleure amie, mais dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas changés.

- Je pense que vous avez tous entendu parler des menaces d'un groupement Yakuza nommé Las Noches à l'encontre de notre Ministre de la Justice ?

Le silence prit place. Rei ricana légèrement en posant son regard sur le visage désabusé du vieil homme. Devant son état de désespoir, elle prit la parole.

- Le procès d'un membre éminent du réseau va bientôt avoir lieu. Las Noches espère obtenir sa libération en mettant la pression au Ministre Komamura, et à son entourage. Reste à savoir si la Justice aura le cran de faire face à ces menaces !

Ichigo se raidit devant le sarcasme alors que Yamamoto la foudroyait du regard. Elle ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, reportant son attention sur l'homme qui l'avait convoquée.

- C'est bien cela… Ce réseau s'étend absolument partout et cherche surtout à renverser le gouvernement actuel. C'est pourquoi, sachant que vous avez tous des horizons différents et que vous êtes les meilleurs dans vos domaines, nous vous avons fait venir pour infiltrer Las Noches et le démanteler.

Au même moment, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent sur trois nouveaux arrivants. Rei écarquilla les yeux devant la seule femme du trio, se redressant lentement.

- Rukia ?

Cette dernière sursauta et sourit faiblement en reconnaissant sa demi-sœur. Après un hochement de tête, elle alla s'asseoir, se faisant toute petite. Ichigo, lui, resta stupéfait en reconnaissant son frère jumeau.

- Shiro ?

- Salut… J'suis de retour… être barman à l'autre bout du monde pour prouver que je n'avais pas besoin d'être comparé à toi ne m'a pas beaucoup servi…

Après une bonne accolade, les regards se posèrent sur le dernier venu. Rei se raidit, Ichigo également, les autres se contentèrent de sourire en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Les poings de la jeune femme se serrèrent alors qu'elle foudroyait le Ministre du regard : si elle avait su plus tôt que Grimmjow Jaggerjack serait de la partie, jamais elle n'aurait accepté une telle mission.

- A présent que vous connaissez la présence de votre venue au Japon, je vous laisse prendre de vos dispositions. Quant à vous Commissaire, je vous laisse introduire votre nouveau Commandant à vos hommes !

Et il partit. Restés seuls, un brouhaha s'éleva. Tumulte qu'Ichigo fit taire en appelant ses hommes. En voyant une bande d'hommes musclés, et aux visages fermés, approcher, chacun se tut, impressionné.

- Bon les gars, j'vous présente votre nouveau Commandant, Rei Kuchiki du BEC d'Osaka.

Le silence tomba, puis un homme chauve éclata de rire devant la frêle stature de la policière. Elle leva lentement la tête, le fixant d'un œil noir qui le réduisit instantanément au silence.

- J'te déconseille de m'avoir sur l'dos, t'en sortirai pas vivant.

L'homme déglutit alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur Ichigo, glissant sa main dans sa nuque doucement. Après tout, elle avait toujours su se faire respecter par ses hommes, pour Tokyo serait différent d'Osaka ?

Rei étouffa un bâillement en s'asseyant à la droite d'Ichigo. Le rouquin lui sourit en mettant le contact avant de prendre la route d'une des boites les plus branchées de Tokyo : le Seireitei.

- On retrouve les autres aussi…

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Au stade actuel, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était oublier et revivre, l'espace d'une nuit. Le reste du chemin se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se garent devant un grand immeuble moderne d'où émanait une musique rythmée. La jeune femme aux cheveux arc-en-ciel sourit et glissa sa main dans sa nuque en retirant sa veste en cuir. Ichigo laissa son regard parcourir son dos laissé nu par la tunique qu'elle portait. Plusieurs cicatrices marquaient sa peau pâle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Vodka. Et toi ?

- Saké.

Puis ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui étaient déjà assis. Sans un mot, Rei s'assit près de Renji qui discutait avec Neliel. Face à elle se tenait Rukia, le regard fixé sur son cocktail, en silence. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. A cette révélation, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Voyant son malaise, Ichigo se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

- J'vais te faire oublier.

Elle ricana légèrement en le suivant alors que la musique _Slow Down_ de Selena Gomez s'élevait dans la salle. Immédiatement, elle commença à se déhancher en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes chocolat du rouquin. Les autres les rejoignirent rapidement, mais trois personnes restèrent assises sur les banquettes à les observer : Rukia, Grimmjow et Shuuhei.

- Elle a changé, lança le brun au 69.

Personne ne répondit, comme un accord silencieux. Sur la piste, Ichigo s'était collé au dos de la jeune policière, ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle suivait le rythme de la musique. Ils virent une larme rouler le long de sa joue, reflétant les spots lumineux qui éclairaient le carré de danse. Sans l'essuyer, elle balança sa tête vers l'arrière, accentuant ses déhanchés sensuellement. Et le rouquin ne bougea pas, profitant de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- J'sais pas si c'est en bien, maugréa Grimmjow en buvant un nouveau verre de rhum.

Mais les autres n'écoutaient plus, observant le corps fin onduler contre celui du roux, et les larmes rouler le long de ses joues pâles alors qu'elle fixait les spots lumineux.

* * *

**Et voilà mon chapitre deux ! L'histoire se met doucement en place même si en huit ans, de véritables barrières se sont bâties entre les anciens amis. Comment cela va-t-il évoluer ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ou vos idées, si jamais vous en avez pour la suite, n'hésitez pas, je pourrais peut-être m'en servir si elles me branchent, ça sera un moyen de vous faire participer... Je tiens à préciser que même si Rei est mon protagoniste principal, je vais tenter de toucher à toutes les disciplines citées dans mon prologue, si jamais vous avez des idées car c'est votre domaine de prédilection, n'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouïe ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! A très bientôt pour un suivant ! **

**Lyana.**


End file.
